Impressions
by MinnieMay
Summary: Short little dialogue fic about Dawn and Connor's first meeting (D/C) R&R please!


Title: Impressions   
Author: Minnie-May   
Distribution: Archive permission granted to: Unnatural. All others please ask.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Buffy or Angel (not even Wesley ;_;) they are all owned by Joss Whedon and the fine folks of Mutant Enemy…..lucky….   
Summary: Short little dialogue fic about Dawn and Connor's first meeting   
Rating: G-PG   
Feedback: Yes please! Send to: sweet_senshi@hotmail.com   
Notes: This has spoilers from S6 of Buffy and S3 of Angel. Takes place sometime in the future.   
Dedication: To Alea, because she annoys me into writing her fics. And I do it. 

Impressions

"I can't believe this is happening" Dawn said, staring over at Connor.

  


"Yes….you've mentioned that….over….and over…" Connor trailed off, trying to undo the bindings around his hands.

  


"Well sorry if I don't want to die here in this stinky cave with Mr. Grouchy Brooding Angel Junior!" Dawn said angrily.

  


"You haven't shut up since we got down here! All I ask for is silence! I need to think" Connor yelled back.

  


"Ohh **thinking** huh? 'Cuse I can totally tell _that's_ your strong suit" Dawn bit off sarcastically. 

  


"If I wasn't in these chains…" Connor trailed off menacingly. 

  


"Then you'd what? Don't try to threaten me Connor-Stephen-Angel… whatever your name is" Dawn muttered.

  


"It's Connor!" 

  


"Don't you even have a last name?"

  


"I don't see why I need one"

  


"Because people have last names! Your not PRINCE"

  


"Well I don't have one"

  


::silence::

  


"When do you think Buffy and Angel will find us?" 

  


"Not soon enough"

  


"See this is the attitude I'm talking about!"

  


"You were talking about an attitude?"

  


"Don't get technical"

  


"You're a confusing person"

  


"I mean you're just always so mean to people. Maybe if you weren't such an uber prick this life or death situation wouldn't be so horrible"

  


"I dunno….on a scale of one to ten of live and death situations I think I'd rate this….an 8"

  


"So wait, is ten good or bad?"

  


"Good, would you please follow along?"

  


"I AM following along! Why do you have to make things so difficult anyway?"

  


"Because you just won't understand!"

  


"Understand what?!!"

  


"That I like you!"

  


::silence::

  


"As…ummm… another human being…is what… I meant…."

  


"Connor?"

  


"Yea?"

  


"You know if we make it out of this alive would you like to go to the movies sometime?"

  


"No"

  


"AHHH! I can't believe you! You send all these mixed messages! One minute you're screaming at me and the next your telling me you like me! And I kinda like you too even though your obnoxious and annoying and you think your **so **cool. But then you-"

  


"I just don't like the movies, the last time I went there I was attacked. From a helicopter"

  


"Oh"

  


::silence::

  


"But I would like to go somewhere with you"

  


"Oh"

  


"I've never been on a date though so I wouldn't know where to take you"

  


"Date?"

  


"That's the earth term right? Did I mess that up again?"

  


"No, you did fine"

  


"Stop smiling, you're creeping me out"

  


"I wasn't smiling I was grimacing, there's a difference"

  


"Oh. Are you alright?"

  


"No I was lying I was smiling"

  


"Weird girl"

  


"Look who's talking 'wears what I kill' boy"

  


"……"

  


"Hey….is that Buffy?"

  


"Where?"

  


"Duh, the blonde girl killing things?"

  


"You're abusing sarcasm now, you realize that?"

  


"Just a little bit. Ohh look there's Angel!"

  


"I guess we'll be saved then"

  


"No impending death…."

  


"Or disembowelment…"

  


"It's good you look on the positive side"

  


"Well you know I try"

  


"So I guess we'll be going on that date…because of the not dying"

  


"Yea"

  


"Good"

  


"Good"

  


::silence::

  
END   
  
A/N: I'm a delicate lass, I need feedback. It feeds the soul...and the ego ^_^ 


End file.
